Love Me Not
by Layla l0ve
Summary: No me ames Mello... Porque yo no te amaré.   Mierda de summary, MeroNia, ShonenAi, Onesided. Para Koko, Anna y Cielo.
1. Love Me Not

**Originalmente esto está publicado en mi Face, y originalmente lo escribí en compensación a Koko, Anna y Cielo, ya que les debo infinidad de fics u.u**

**Son capítulos mega cortitos, el más largo tiene poco más de 500 palabras, es MUUY angst, MUUY onesided y MUUY lame.**

* * *

Sigilosamente tomó otro dado del frío piso y lo colocó sobre la altísima torre que tenía frente a sus ojos. Escuchó unos furiosos pasos acercarse por el pasillo y suspiró quedo.

Cada mes era lo mismo, siempre que daban a conocer las puntuaciones en Wammy's Mello se aparecía, indignado, para reclamarle cosas sin sentido y soltaba una diatriba que siempre terminaba en lo mismo: "Te venceré, algún día estarás debajo de mí".

Y Near jamás decía palabra alguna, no valía la pena discutir por algo tan estúpido; la lógica y las estadísticas estaban de su lado. Mello nunca podría vencerlo, Mello jamás podría superarlo, Mello siempre sería un segundón…

Y aunque lo sabía, no se lo diría nunca. Near podía ser todo menos idiota. No quería acabar muerto por obra de los puños de Mello.

Los furiosos pasos llegaron a un fin cuando estuvieron a la puerta del gran salón, el rubio tomó aire antes que comenzar a soltar improperios de todo tipo, Near se giró para enfrentar lo inevitable y sus oscuros ojos de posaron sobre los azules de Mello.

Mello se quedó pasmado un segundo, ¿Por qué los ojos de Near le parecían el mundo en ése momento? Se perdió en la inmensidad de la negra mirada del otro antes de abalanzarse a golpearlo.

Minutos después el albino estaba en la enfermería con un ojo morado y el labio partido, mientras que Mello se retiraba de la oficina de Roger, cabizbajo pero satisfecho.

Sólo una duda había en su mente: ¿Qué fue eso que sintió al ver los ojos de Near?

* * *

**Bueeno, son apenas 7 capítulitos, espero sus comentarios, a ver cómo me quedó :)**


	2. Sensación

**Wii... hace 5 minutos publiqué el primer capítulo y ya estoy aquí otra vez u.u**

**Creo que este está más largo que el primero :)**

* * *

Despertó agitado en medio de la noche. Tenía días con el remordimiento de consciencia, al parecer la paliza que le dio al albino fue seria, aún quedaban moretones y el corte del labio de dejaría cicatriz. Y ya casi había pasado una semana.

"Una cicatriz… su perfecta piel, manchada" pensó con algo de burla y sus pensamientos lo llevaron a lugar insospechados. Se veía tocando la suave piel de Near , imagino sus sucios dedos recorriendo la blanca, hermosa y perfecta piel de Near y la rabia lo llenó.

¿Por qué tenía que ser, el albino, tan perfecto? ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía tan hermoso? ¿Sus ojos muertos? ¿Su carita tierna? ¿O tal vez el hecho de que era tan inalcanzable?

Tal vez a Mello le gustaba lo prohibido. Era un revoltoso, él mismo lo sabía y se tomaba muy enserio su papel, ir "en contra del sistema" era lo suyo, y Near era su contrario. El bueno, el limpio, el inteligente…

Tal vez eso que sentía por Near era amor, tal vez a Mello le gustaba la forma en que el niño movía sus delicadas manos sobre sus torres de dados, o la manera tan elegante en que se movía sin caminar, o la suave voz que pocas veces podía escucharle…

Negó con la cabeza, a él no le gustaba Near, mucho menos lo amaba. Que estupideces estaba pensando a la media noche… Lo que le hacía falta era dormir un buen rato. Se acostó de nuevo y dejó llevar a la inconsciencia.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se topó al albino su corazón sufrió un paro por un segundo y después reanudó su marcha incesante. Vio los ojos negros de su contrario y le sucedió lo mismo: se quedó perdido en ellos.

Near pasó de él en cuanto pudo. No sabía que pasaba con Mello y tampoco le interesaba, sólo esperaba que no lo arrastrará a él.

Mello sospechaba lo que estaba pasando, estaba cayendo rendido por Near, y el albino ni se enteraba. Lo cierto era que a Near el amor, el desamor, la soledad o la felicidad le eran indiferentes. Él había crecido para no sentir.


	3. Inconveniente

**Muchas gracias a: Kumiko Junko, HsTs y a Lelouchzero321 por sus reviews ;D Me hicieron pensar que mi mini-fic vale la pena (: **

**Así que aquí les dejo el capítulo 3... Y cómo apenas es el capítulo 3 les quiero aclarar que este fic es completamente onesided por parte de Mello, y realmente ANGST así que si lo quieren seguir leyendo apesar de eso, bienvenidos/as sean :)**

* * *

Near odiaba dormir. Bueno, no odiaba dormir, estaba consciente de lo necesario del descanso, lo que en realidad odiaba era soñar.

Aunque no le podía llamar odio en sí. Jamás había experimentado tal cosa, y jamás lo haría, como con cualquier otra emoción diferente de la lástima o el desencanto. Pero era casi estándar decir que lo odiaba.

Sus sueños lo llevaban a lugares extraños con muchos colores y voces que salían de la nada. Con payasos de enormes sonrisas que lloraban y niños perdidos a los que sus padres nunca encontrarían…

No es que odiara soñar, era que le parecía incómodo e innecesario, siempre le dejaba una sensación de inestabilidad casi comparable con la melancolía.

Near había estado muy atento esos días, y notó que Mello actuaba raro; notó el brillo extraño en los ojos del rubio al verlo; notó el casi imperceptible temblor en su voz cuando se dirigía a él; notó el repentino desinterés por ganarle en todo…

Al principio no pudo asociar los "síntomas" de Mello a alguna enfermedad, pensó en un desorden alimenticio tal vez, pero no encajaba del todo; hasta que recordó haber leído un libro de esa psicología barata que viene en las revistas de adolescentes.

"¿Mello enamorado… de mí?"

No, eso simplemente era imposible. Los sentimientos no evolucionaban tan rápido ¿O sí? No era posible pasar del odio al amor de la noche a la mañana ¿Cierto?

La verdad era que Near no entendía de eso, pero suponía que esas cosas llevaban su tiempo y su espacio. Al poco rato lo olvidó, una costumbre que tenía de L era la de eliminar la información que le parecía irrelevante para no conocer la nostalgia. Otra costumbre que adoptó de L fue la de no hacer amigos, así no conocería la empatía, la confianza, la incertidumbre o el amor. El pequeño Near se valía de datos y fuentes confiables, no de sonrisas y abrazos de felicitación.

La sensación de hacer algo por otra persona no la conocía, ni le interesaba conocerla. Él se limitaba a cumplir con las expectativas de los demás, sin sueños ni aspiraciones por él mismo. Hacía lo que le decían sin importar sí era bueno o malo; compartía con Matt la filosofía de lo conveniente y de lo inconveniente, a diferencia de Mello que hacía lo "correcto".

Así que lo único conveniente que le encontraba al amor era el sexo, y no por el placer, sino por la necesidad de continuar la especie. Y aun así eso se podría hacer en un laboratorio con todo el proceso controlado y no en una cama a la expectativa de la inspiración.

¡Qué inconveniente le resultaba Mello en esos momentos! Haciéndolo divagar y casi cambiar de opinión.

* * *

**I gotta feeling uh-uuuh~ (?) de qué alguien me va matar por esto uh-uuuuh~ xDDD**

** Ok, ok Acabo de llegar a mi casita de hacer un TOEFL (Sí no saben lo que es, es un examen para medir tu conocimiento del idioma inglés, se hace, casi siempre, para entrar a escuelas, pero yo lo hice por que me salió gratis ;D) y el dolor de cabeza me está matando, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que perdonen mis delirios...**

** 3**


	4. Visita

**Hola gente :)**

** Bueeno, no sé pero hoy me dio por contestar reviews (tal vez por que el capítulo está muy corto y quiero que la pantalla se vea llena xD) Así que ahí van:**

** Kumiko Junko: Me hizo mucha gracia tu review ;D Hahaha, si, Near _casi_ cambia de opinión, no te diré si lo hace o no, eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú :) Gracias por el review :D**

** purpleline: Muchas gracias! Me hace ilusión que este ficsito haya tenido tan buena respuesta ;) Graciosa? Yo? En qué? o.O**

**Kamy: He he he, si, ni siquiera yo entiendo cómo es que complico todo xD Pero, no sé, supongo que es parte de mi estilo (?), me gusta lo angst, y las muertes, aunque no habrá ninguna aquí, me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes Muajajaja!... Gracias por tu review :D**

**ShikaIno por 100pre: Gracias! He llegado a la conclusión de que si los capítulos fueran más largos, el fic no tendría el mismo sentido (?) Si, quien pensaría eso de Near? Sólo yo xD Gracias por el review :D**

**0 Himiko Miko 0: Actualizo rápido porque los capítulos ya están escritos ;) Sólo los subo cuando quiero xDD Bueeno, me encantaría ser tu sensei (no sé a que te refieras con eso, pero me encantaría ;D) No creo que Near haga una excepción con Mello u.u, mejor lee y lo decubrirás, gracias por el review :D**

* * *

Días habían pasado, Mello ya no daba señales de aquel comportamiento extraño y Near había resuelto dejarlo por la paz, ya que era algo que no le concernía no le apetecía averiguar cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría después.

L los visitó, llegó puntual a las ocho de la mañana, saludó a los niños fugazmente y se encerró con Wattari en la oficina de Roger. Dos horas después llamó a Mello y Near.

Todo fue muy normal, con gritos de parte de Mello, con sonrisas pedantes de parte de Wattari y un poco de compasión de L. Near los miraba ajeno, es cierto que L le había dado esos consejos sobre alejarse de la gente, pero era obvio que no los practicaba en su vida. Near suponía que todas esas palabras provenían de la experiencia y del deseo de crear a un mejor L, a un detective sin rencores o ataduras sentimentales, sin emociones que se mezclaran con el trabajo.

Al salir de Wammy's, L les dio a ambos un chocolate, Mello lo agradeció con una sonrisa, Near no entendió el gesto del mayor…

"Un chocolate blanco y uno negro, ellos no son tan diferentes como piensan"

-Se necesitarán el uno al otro- les habló el moreno, y salió del edificio.

Near se encerró en su habitación, no le gustaban las despedidas, en cambio, Mello se quedó en la puerta hasta que el auto de L y Wattari dobló en la esquina y desapareció de su vista.

Le sonrió a Roger "Near siempre me necesitará".

* * *

**Jamás me ha gustado poner condiciones, pero este es el capítulo más corto del fic, así que... Sí hay reviews hoy (No importa cuantos), actualizaré mañana ;)**


	5. Revolución

**Se los prometí y se los cumplo... Aquí el capítulo 5 ;D**

**Kumiko Junko: Yo pienso lo mismo sobre Near y L... Near siempre lo quizo más que Mello u.u No te preocupes, con que me dejes un review mw basta ;) Gracias! **

** Daga Uchiha: Sííí! He de admitir que al principio Near ni me iba ni me venía, pero después de ver Kuroshitsuji (aunque probablemente no tengan relación xD) Amé a Near, ahora me encantan ese tipo de personajes; fuertes, indiferentes e inteligentes, como Miharu! Hehehe, es que acabo de terminar de ver Nabari No Ou ;) Aaamm, sí, la última línea la piensa Mello :D Gracias por el review!**

* * *

-¡Me perturbas!- le había gritado Mello en medio de la clase. Con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos ardiendo en furia, bajó la cabeza y de disculpó con la maestra por haber interrumpido su explicación.

Tenía todo ese maldito día pensando en el estúpido de Near, en el maldito embriagante perfume de su cabello, en la gracia inconsciente de sus movimientos, en sus palabras lacónicas. Y justo cuando la maestra daba la explicación sobre el tema más difícil del periodo, Near, que se sentaba detrás suyo, suspiró.

Fue un sonido casi imperceptible que le hizo imaginar mil posibilidades; ¿Estaría el albino, cansado? ¿Aburrido? ¿Enamorado…?

¿Enamorado de quién? ¿Chico o chica? Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que Near fuera heterosexual, ¿Quién sería la chica? ¿Sería en realidad una chica? ¿Y sí le gustaba Matt? ¿Podría soportar la traición de su mejor amigo? ¿Viendo a Near a escondidas en el desván, mientras él se moría de amores en su habitación? ¡Maldito Matt! ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de semejante bajeza?...

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Ya se había montado toda una película de amor y traición en su cabeza por un sonido que no estaba seguro de haber escuchado. Mello se enfadó, se enfadó mucho, la ira se le fue al corazón y sin importarle la maldita maestra o la maldita clase le gritó, le gritó en frente de todos, poniendo en evidencia su obsesión.

Y Near ni se había inmutado, apenas sí lo miró y volvió la vista a sus perfectos y ordenados apuntes. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del albino, pero quería descubrirlo.

Horas después, Near pensaba en Mello, con más avidez de la que se permitiría él mismo, con más interés del adecuado.

No le gustaba lo que podría estar planeando, sintiendo o haciendo Mello hacia él. Le estaba casi causando una revolución interna, todos sus principios, reglas y absolutos de venían abajo.

**Este capítulo me hace mucha gracia xDD Gracias por leer ;)**


	6. Repulsión

**Qué por que no había actualizado? La verdad estaba esperando a ver si llegaban más reviews, pero ya es Jueves, así que mejor actualizo.**

** Kumiko Junko: Sí, hasta a los genios les pasa, de hecho, el capítulo pasado se me hace el más interesante, mi esposa se estuvo riendo buen rato al leerlo, con la parte en que Mello divaga xD Qué bonito es el amor... cuando es correspondido ;) Gracias por tu review :D**

** Oh sí, el próximo es el último capítulo.**

* * *

Mello odiaba el frío, con cada parte de su ser, y no, no le parecía exagerado ponerlo de esa manera. Porque era verdad. Él amaba y odiaba con simpleza y sencillez, nadie nunca le había dicho cómo comportarse. Era cierto que Roger le reprendía, pero jamás le había dicho que alguna de sus acciones estuviera mal, o que fuera hiriente. Claro, todos sus insultos y golpes eran para Near, Roger no estaba seguro del impacto de éstos en el niño.

En cambio, a Near le costaba expresar su preferencia por algo, porque todo le daba igual. Él también era simple y sencillo, él sólo esperaba órdenes e indicaciones. Era incapaz de hacer algo por voluntad propia o por amor.

A Mello, eso lo hacía rabiar. La indiferencia por la vida que demostraba, el cinismo de sus palabras, el hielo de su mirada…

A Mello le hacía rabiar que Near no lo mirara, que su voz no temblara cuando se dirigía a él, que sus ojos no se enternecieran con su sola presencia. Al rubio le molestaba que Near no le amara.

Golpeó la mesa con fuerza, reprochándose por sus pensamientos y se obligó a poner más atención al libro de Historia que tenía frente a él.

En otra habitación de Wammy's un albino miraba ausente sus perfectos apuntes, pensando en cierto rubiecillo.

No entendía porque Mello actuaba de esa manera, le desesperaba que se saliera de su papel. No le convenía que las cosas cambiaran tan rápido, le desagradaba.

Casi le daban asco las conclusiones a las que llegaba. Mello enamorado de él era una aberración, no porque fuera homofóbico o algo por el estilo, sino, por la inconveniencia del amor, del noviazgo, del sexo…

Además era contra la naturaleza, ¿Cómo se aparearían? ¿Cómo es que engendrarían hijos?

¿Qué era lo que Mello estaba pensando al actuar de esa forma? ¿Al desequilibrarlo con sus acciones, al confundirlo con sus miradas? Por una vez en su vida, Near decidió por sí mismo enfrentar a Mello, por primera y única vez en su vida sintió repulsión y un odio instantáneo que le duró lo que un suspiro.

Algo tenía que hacer con ese Mello.

* * *

**Near homofóbico? Claro que no! No quiero que empiezen a hacer suposiones o preguntas, Near NO es homofóbico, sólo no le interesa y lo encuetra inconveniente (y doloroso xD)**

** Gracias por leer! **

**Pd. Recuerden el siguiente capítulo es el último.**


	7. Miénteme, Miéntete

**Último capítulo... No les gustará el final, pero es lo que hay...**

** Kumiko Junko: Sí, Near me quedó muy técnico ahí xD Pero tiene razón, ya que no experimente emoción alguna su lado práctico sale a la luz (?) Tiene mucha lógica no? xD Gracias por el review! Cuídatee ;D**

**Katta: La intención era esa :D Que les gustara xD Mi Near da risa? Pensé que era Mello el que causaba gracia . Sí, puees... ya está aquí el capítulo final, ojalá también te guste! Gracias por el review! Cuídate ;D**

**Daga Uchiha: No sé porque, pero jamás dejo a Matt fuera de uno de mis fics, y odio a Matt, exageradamente lo odio, y siempre sale en mis fics! Creo que me estoy volviendo loca u.u Ya sabrán lo que piensa Near de Mello ;) Hahaha... No había pensado en eso, pero tienes razón, dos de las mentes más brillantes del mundo y Near no sabe como engendrarían hijos xDD... no te preocupes, Matt no se quedará con Mello... Gracias por review! Cuídate ;D**

**ShikaIno por 100pre: No había dicho que este fic era Yaoi? Bueeno... Shounen Ai, aquí nada de hetero xD No va con mi personalidad (?) Near no se queda con Linda, ni Mello, de hecho Linda ni siquiera sale... Linda es la única mujer en Wammy's House? Que yo recuerde en el anime nunca la mencionan, ni en el manga... Tampoco sale en el "How to read"... La primera vez que escuché de ella fue en un dj yaoi de Akane, pero bueeno... Ciel no es idéntico a Near, pero tienen algo parecido, igual me encantan los dos ;) Gracias por el review! Cuídatee ;D**

** Ahora sí, les dejo el último capítulo de Love Me Not ;)**

* * *

Mello tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó muy despacio. Pestañeó un poco confundido.

-Mello…- habló Near- ¿Sientes algún interés por mí?

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién…?- murmuró sorprendido, angustiado- ¿Quién te dijo?

-Nadie me lo dijo, lo deduje. Por tu tono al hablar y la manera de mirarme más que todo-Mello se maldijo mentalmente, no creía haber sido tan obvio, pero una vez más había subestimado la inteligencia del albino- ¿Debo interpretar eso como un sí?

El rubio supuso que era tarde para negarlo, se resignó y asintió con la cabeza muy suavemente.

-Eres tan hermoso Near, tan limpio y perfecto… ¡Dime como no amarte! ¡Dime cómo hacer para no caer por ti!- hablaba en susurros desesperados que empezaban a alarmar a Near- Por tu piel de porcelana, por tus ojitos vacíos… ¿Cómo no morir por tu indiferencia? Lo haces sólo por provocarme, ¿cierto? Porque tú también me amas.

Near enderezó la espalda y levantó el mentón.

-No te engañes, Mello. Yo no te amo, tú no me amas. Ésto que creaste es sólo una ilusión- trató de persuadirlo con la técnica que L le estaba enseñando.

-No me quieras confundir Near, no soy un sicópata, sé lo que me pasa. ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! No me digas que no me amas por favor…- Mello casi lloraba, hablando en susurros y con las manos en la cabeza. A Near le dio asco verlo así, el verlo tan rebajado y humillado, por causa de un sentimiento tan estúpido.

-¿Acaso herí tu susceptibilidad, Mello? Ya te lo dije, no te engañes, no regresaré tus sentimientos, no pierdas tu tiempo- le dijo frío, pero sincero. Mello abrió sus azules ojos todo lo que pudo. Subestimó a Near de nuevo, su indiferencia se aplicaba a todo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo olvide? ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Cómo olvidar que te amo?- le gritó sumamente alterado. Le dolía, le enfermaba que Near no le tuviera ni un poco de lástima o compasión. El albino ni se inmutó.

-Usando ese cinismo tuyo al hablarme, golpeándome hasta cansarte. Miénteme, miéntete a ti, engaña a tu orgullo. Niega eso que sientes, niégame a mí. Haz que todo vuelva a la normalidad, a lo ordinario, devuélvenos a la rutina. No pienses más en eso, no lo digas en voz alta, no lo hagas realidad- terminó en un murmullo.

Salió de la habitación con paso firme, sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que las cosas jamás serían como antes. Mello lo vio salir con el corazón en la mano y el alma rota.

Muchos años le esperaban junto a Near, años que se convertirían en un infierno…

* * *

**Y ahí está! Espero que les haya gustado y que no quieran matarme después del final.**

** Antes de que pregunten: No haré continuación, en AY me siguen preguntando sobre la continuación y lo cierto es que no está en mis planes escribir una, carecería de sentido y de plot. **

** Muchas gracias por haber leído esta aberración :) Me hicieron muy feliz cada uno de sus reviews! **

**-Layla**


End file.
